memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sulfur/Archive2018
:For older discussions, see the 2006 archives, the 2007 archives, the 2008 archives, the 2009 archives, the 2010 archives, the 2011 archives, or the , the 2012 archives. ---- Username issue Please look at the discussion here and please advise- thanks in advance. 31dot (talk) 22:30, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Friendship One :Moved to . Torona IV merge Hi, I don't know much about merging, but is it possible something weird happened in your merge of Torona IV with Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets? Looking through the revision history I only see the Torona IV history, which doesn't look right. -- Capricorn (talk) 12:26, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Whoops. Thanks. I seem to have forgotten to restore all of the deleted versions. Fixed now. -- sulfur (talk) 14:35, January 8, 2013 (UTC) bad image name I've managed to put a typo in the name of an image I've uploaded, saw it too late. It's "File:Distress signal waltzl.jpg" (waltzl needs to be waltz, after the name of the ep) - any chance you or another admin could change it? thanks in advance. I really need to stop editing when I'm sleepless. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:16, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Been renamed to File:Distress signal from USS Honshu.jpg as this avoids use of the episode title in the name. It's not 100% accurate, but close enough. :) -- sulfur (talk) 23:24, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the rename. Though it's indeed not entire accurate. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:50, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Image deletion discussion Just making sure you're aware of this. Carry on. :) - 23:20, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey there I would like to contribute to this fine site, but all of the 'basic' usernames (something simple, ya' know; take yours for example) are taken. Could you help me come up with something? I'm not the most creative guy in the world, so coming up with a username is hard, and I don't really want anything with numbers. :/ 15:24, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :There are lots of options for usernames, I'd suggest just taking something you like and putting your own spin on it. Or, if you have a nickname, use that. -- sulfur (talk) 15:33, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey, can you jump on IRC for a sec? -- Renegade54 (talk) 18:09, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Done. -- sulfur (talk) 18:34, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Rape page there's just an episode page link. there's no citation for the opinion. 12:00, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Discuss this on the talk page. -- sulfur (talk) 20:52, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Images I've not been informed of any attempt to talk "with Wikia content people" about uploading rules and whatnot, but that's not the question I had at any rate. If you've got rules, I'm happy to abide by them. My question only pertained to the drop-down licensing menu for future reference. Raylan13 (talk) 03:27, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :I played with the dropdown license menu several times, but it was unable to cover what we needed it to cover (and screwed with the format we had been using for 5+ years on image/file pages), so we did our best to eliminate it. -- sulfur (talk) 03:38, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah, good to know. Chances are I'll be the one to come over here on occasion to upload things (just started with this part of the team). I'll reference my talk page for the links to policy, but please don't hesitate to smack me upside the head if needed. Raylan13 (talk) 04:03, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I just came on and have read the talk page convo. I've already tagged all the images I uploaded with the fair use screenshot tag - did it immediately after I was informed of the policy last night and before I reverted the page. If you'd like, I can go back and pop them into the Star Trek category as well. Raylan13 (talk) 01:12, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Just to follow up on this, what was the actual final word (since it happened off site)? You made it seem like this is going to happen again, in some fashion or another, though it still seems to me that wikia's marketing team, no matter what they want to call themselves, can't directly edit or add things here at all. - (on an unsecure connection) 15:53, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :This may happen again, but if it does, they will be contacting me directly first, and we'll talk about what is acceptable, then take appropriate steps from there. -- sulfur (talk) 17:27, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Taurus discussion Could you weigh in on this discussion? Thanks in advance 31dot (talk) 20:17, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :I would, but I'm really not sure what to think in this case. -- sulfur (talk) 17:27, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Episode redirects Is there some technical issue with the current redirect system? I'd swear that past searches for episode titles without capitalizations ("vox sola", "the catwalk", etc.) would redirect to Vox Sola (episode), The Catwalk (episode)... I discovered that wasn't working yesterday; that's the only reason I made up those two redirect pages which you deleted. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 15:44, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :If they're not being found with the search, it's a technical issue. I'd recommend reporting it with . -- sulfur (talk) 15:45, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Having said that, I'm seeing them show up just fine in the search box at the top right of the Wikia skin. -- sulfur (talk) 15:46, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Fan fiction, or parody? This is priceless, at 60k, I just don't know where it should go. - 20:20, March 25, 2013 (UTC)